1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone apparatus with a remote access function and a remote access method for a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, personal information such as telephone directory, mail information or schedule information is loaded in a mobile telephone apparatus, not in a personal pocket book. As a result, if there is a need to call, the owner can rapidly respond thereto by using the personal information loaded in the mobile telephone apparatus.
On the other hand, since the mobile telephone apparatus needs to be charged, the owner may forget to bring the mobile telephone apparatus. In this case, since the owner usually does not have a personal pocket book, it is impossible to obtain his or her personal information.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, in the prior art, a remote access method from another mobile telephone apparatus has been suggested (see: JP-A-2000-125025 & JP-A-2000-216858).
In the above-described prior art remote access method, however, since a remote access is not carried out from an external network such as the Internet, the security is not protected. Also, renewal of answering messages in an answering mode by a remote access method is not suggested. Further, obtaining of Internet contents through a mobile telephone apparatus by a remote access method is not suggested.